


Disaster Child

by RittaPokie



Category: X-Men
Genre: Mention of Child Abuse, Wade is like 10 and he's a hot mess, because Logan is such a dad, dad!logan, kid!AU, kid!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk I just had this in my notes and it's?? Kinda cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster Child

“YOURE NOT MY DAD” he wails, kicking and flailing his arms. He’s not going anywhere, tucked under Logan’s arm, but people are staring. Can’t go anywhere sometimes, with this kid. It’s not like Logan is the most social person anyway. ‘Go for walks together’ ‘it’s a bonding experience’. Self help books are not to be trusted. Evidently, they’ve never dealt with Wade. 

He screeches most of the way home. Repeating “you’re not my dad” over and over. And over. And _over_ Logan doesn’t say anything. When they’re away from eyes that stare daggers into the both of them, burly bear of a man and a small, scarred and screaming child with too long blonde hair that’s even wilder than he is.

 He sets Wade down on his feet when they get home. “Stop.” He says, his voice a deadpan. There’s no reason to yell at him, it wouldn’t be anymore effective than this. 

“YOURE NOT MY FUCKING DAD OKAY” he wails, eyes full of tears, face red and puffed. And he starts the wailing again. Interspersed with “SHUT UP SHUT UP”

 “ENOUGH.” Logan shouts, finally finally raising his voice. Wade ceases his yelling immediately and shields his face with his arms. Trembling. Good lord, what a fucking disaster. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry please don’t hit me.” 

“I’m not gonna hit you.” Logan sighs. He’s exasperated with this mess he’s been handed. No one warned him what this was going to be like. 

“How’m I s'posed to believe you.” He whimpers. His voice is cracking over with crying, but he’s clearly holding it back. No weakness can be shown. 

“What’s gotten into you?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You do know.” Logan says, “you don’t have to tell me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Wade says, he peeks between his arms. “For the screaming..” 

“You’re forgiven.”

 “I won’t do it again.” He sniffs and finally lowers his arms.

 “You will. Outcome’s gonna be the same every time.” One of these days he’ll come to trust his new guardian enough not to take a defensive position every time, though. Or at least Logan hopes he can earn that kind of trust. “I’m not your dad.” 

Charles probably would’ve been better suited to take this kid in, but then again, Wade is immune to Charles’ power and even with telepathy, Charles doesn’t always know the right thing to say. Maybe it is best this way. Maybe Logan is best for Wade.  “You’re a disaster.” He says, brushes a tangle out of the boy’s mess of hair with his fingers. “That’s fine.” 

“I can be better.” 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to be. It’s okay to be a shit sometimes.” He says, “I know I am.”  Logan, honest, doesn’t think he’s ever spoken to anyone as much as he has to Wade. The kid needs so much reassurance that he’s not fucking up at all times.  “You done cryin?” Logan says, and picks him up. 

“I’m ugly inside and out.”

 “Nah.” 

“No one’s gonna be my friend.” 

“So that’s what this is about.” He puts him on his bed and covers him up. Wade is always a few naps short of a good mood. “You don’t wanna start school.” 

“Nope.” 

“You’ll be fine.” Logan says. “Learn some adding, color a picture, whatever the fuck they do these days. It’ll be great.”

 “What if they ask me to draw my family? What if there’s a bring your dad day? What if they don’t have good food? _What if_ -”

 “You can draw me, Charles. Fuck, draw Magneto, who cares. Family isn’t about genes. I’ll come to your ‘bring your dad day’. I’m packing your lunch. You’re goin' to school.” 

“But-”

 “You’ll go to school, make some friends, live as normal a life as you can.” 

“ _But_ -”

 “No buts Wade.”

He snickers. “You said ‘butts’.” 

“Go the fuck to sleep. You’re tired. Cryin' wears you out.” 

“How’d you know?” He yawns. “Can’t imagine you cry.” 

“Bullshit. Everybody cries. Magneto and the professor wail like big babies. No one thinks less of ‘em for it. Cry if you wanna.” 

“Tell me a story.” 

“Once upon a time there was a kid who went the fuck to sleep.”

 Wade giggles but he’s drooling asleep in a few seconds.


End file.
